teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Dread Doctor Goggles
The Dread Doctors' Goggles are a pair of old-fashioned-looking goggles which were crafted by the Dread Doctors to keep tabs on the Chimeras they created, as well as other supernatural creatures. These goggles, like the Dread Doctors' powers, work by searching for and honing in on a specific vibrational frequency, creating a bond between the two that make it an excellent tool for the Doctors, who gave each of the Chimeras they created their own unique frequency just as an ordinary supernatural creature would have. However, these goggles form the connection between two beings by pushing the spikes on the inside of the frames of the goggles through the soft flesh in the orbital sockets of the skull, causing immense pain and significant injury to the wearer; as a result, it is believed that those who do not possess accelerated healing abilities, such as mundane humans, would likely be unable to tolerate the goggles. Appearance The Dread Doctors' goggles, like all of their gadgetry, have a steampunk-style appearance characteristic of the Victorian period. The frames of the goggles are gold, with a nose bridge made of complex clockwork gears and red-tinted lenses, which are very similar to the appearance of the masks the Dread Doctors wear. On the outside of the goggle frames, there is a small switch that, when flipped, will cause ten spikes to flick out from within the bottom half of the inside rim of the frames, which is what pierces the skin and tissue under the eyes of the wearer in order to create a connection between them and their target. The goggles also have a thick brown leather strap with gold rivets so that it can be adjusted to fit any person who wants to use them. Function The goggles, once attached to a person's face by impaling the spiked inner rim of the goggles into the soft flesh around the eyes of the wearer, allows them to locate any supernatural or unnatural creature by seeking out and honing in on the creature's specific frequency and then giving the wearer a vision of what their target is currently doing. This function is apparently triggered by focusing specifically on the person the wearer is trying to find, though a memory relating to the target may also work if the wearer has never met the person they are trying to find, such as when Malia Tate needed to focus on her memories of the car crash that killed her adoptive mother and sister in order to find her biological mother, Corinne, who caused the crash in the first place. Additionally, the wearer must keep their eyes open in order for the goggles to function properly, a task that is difficult to achieve due to the agonizing pain caused by the spikes impaling their eye sockets. The Dread Doctors used these goggles to keep tabs on their Chimeras, allowing them to find their unnatural hybrids regardless of where they were hiding. They also allowed the Dread Doctors to determine if a Chimera was a success or a failure without physically being in their presence. Trivia *Though the goggles were created by and possessed by the Dread Doctors for many years, they were last seen in the possession of Theo Raeken. *The only people who are known to have worn the goggles so far are the Dread Doctors and Malia Tate. Category:Unnatural Objects Category:Objects Category:The Dread Doctors